UDES 03
|preceded_by = Ikv 90 Typ B|leads_to = Strv 103-0|image1 = DB9EAB78-711F-4D3B-9D69-97734F3A6E15.png|crew_members = 6 (Commander and Driver each serves as a Gunner and the Radio Operator also serves as the Loader)|xp_price = 104500 }} The '''is a Tier VIII Swedish Tank Destroyer. The first tank of the "True-to-be" sniper tanks, already having superior stats and features that most will be carried on to the Strv sniper tanks. The fastest of all Swedish tank destroyers, it has a superb gun depression of -14 degrees, allowing it to hull down even on steep hills, to protect your armor, although it is one of the best sloped hulls found anywhere, it is only 20 mm thick, and even HE shells can cause severe damage to your tank. Thus, you should either do hull down or you can effectively snipe, using an accurate gun that reloads pretty fast, giving it 2000 dpm and the gun can deal 390 average damage per shot, a pretty high amount and it has the best penetration for its tier - 288 mm of armor - better than most high tier tank in the game! This means, you can take out the most heavily armored tanks even when they are much stronger than you - this is the goal of the UDES 03; Because of its superb gun, it can bring down the most heavily armored targets and can shape the battlefield this way - just be careful and don’t get spotted - otherwise say hello to the garage. You don’t have a lot of hp and this can be the most serious risk along with thin armor for you. It's also worth noting that the silhouette is very small and that the chance of fire is only 10%, a very small amount, so don’t worry about bringing a fire extinguisher to a battle that much (But it's still possible). You can mount Coated Optics for better view range, a Gun Rammer to decrease that still rather painful reloading time, and other equipment depending on your preference and playstyle. If you want to camp in the bushes, mount camouflage net. If you want to be more active and aggressive using your extremely high forward and reverse speed, then mount Gun Stabilizer on the move. With update 1.5, it shares similar gameplay style to the new UDES tanks, with very similar systems of suspension. Developed in the early 1970s by the UDES research group, Bofors and Hägglunds companies. In 1972, the project was provided by the Bofors company. Later, it was decided to return to the concept with a traversable turret, and development was continued within the UDES 14 project. The Bofors project remained only in blueprints. The '''UDES 03 is the first of the Swedish Tank Destroyers that feature hydraulic suspension, which can switch between two modes: Travel mode, which offers great mobility but sacrifices gun handling and Siege mode, which offers great gun handling in exchange for mobility. The UDES was nicknamed "Mountain Goat" for its ability to climb over rough hills and some hard terrain that are normally rarely accessible with other tanks. Some might use its advantage by sniping on high hills (hills on northern side of Redshire map for example) that provide great terrain protection and a sniping spot for this vehicle. Unfortunately, the UDES is fairly hard to maneuver. Its heavily sloped armour can be easily overmatched by 61mm+ caliber guns. Combined with its absolutely horrible mobility in siege mode, this won't help you deal with flankers and also makes the UDES a targets for SPGs. To shine in the UDES 03, players must know when and where they will position. Use your great mobility in travel mode to relocate yourself from enemies when you feel unsafe and use your great gun handling in siege mode to destroy enemy tanks. The UDES 03 leads to the Strv 103-0. Pros: - Great gun handling (while in Siege mode). - Amazing gun elevation and depression in siege mode. - Best camouflage value in tier 5+, can reach up to 70% while stationary, and great camouflage when moving (can reach to more than 30%, which is even better than some tier 8 light tanks). - Upgraded gun has highest penetration standard rounds at tier 8 (even at tier 9) and 1450 m/s shell velocity, making it easy to hit targets at long range. - Very high top forward and reversing speeds, great power to weight ratio and maneuverability in Travel mode. - Low terrain resistance combined with great mobility allowing this vehicle to climb some rough terrains (including some area that cannot access with other vehicles) with ease. - The tank can stand up on its track, thanks to the gun elevation and hull depression. This allows shooting above small walls and cover while retaining a incredibly small profile towards your opponents. Cons: - It has the second lowest HP pool for non-SPG vehicles in the same tier (1000) and is very vulnerable against high caliber guns and SPGs, especially in Siege mode. - Mobility in Siege Mode is terrible (5 km/h both forwards and backwards) and makes it very vulnerable in close range combat. - Overall armour is very poor, will always be penetrated by 61mm+ caliber guns because of the overmatch rules. Highly vulnerable to HE rounds. - Lack of gun depression in Travel mode. - Mediocre aiming time (3 seconds) when outside Siege mode. - Low maximum ammo capacity (48 rounds for stock gun and 40 rounds for top gun). - No horizontal gun arc makes it hard to hit mobile targets (because it must move all the time and loses accuracy); can't shoot mobile targets if tracks get destroyed. - Penetration drops off rapidly at longer ranges. Don't expect to pen tier 10 super-heavies at long range unless shooting at side or rear. - Despite having high nominal penetration, your shots will bounce a lot when shooting (sometimes even slightly) angled armor at tiers 8-10, due to APCR rounds having lower normalization that AP. Shoot flat sections whenever possible or you will get frustrated at times. |Penetration = 288|Alpha = 390|RoF = 5.13|DPM = 2000|Dispersion = 0.35|AimingTime = 3|GunTraverseRange = -2 to 2|GunElevations = 20|AmmoCount = 40|ChanceOfFire = 10|ViewRange = 350|Radio = 850|HitPoints = 1000|HullArmor = 20/20/20|TurretArmor = 0/0/0|ListWeakSpots = Lower glacis plate, front hull, sides, rear}} Category:Swedish Tanks Category:Tier VIII Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tanks